


Just Friends

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: They were friends, then they fell in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

It started simple enough; a way for both of them to relieve the stress of the set, a way for them not to feel so lonely.

 

But then it got more complicated.

 

Jensen realized that the dreams of big hazel eyes shining with love weren't a normal symptom of friendship. 

 

The aching in Jared's heart didn't go away until Jensen was there with him. 

 

So Jensen decided to do something about it. 

 

"Jay?"

 

The man in question didn't look up; just raised his eyebrows and said, "Hm?"

 

"This just friends thing isn't working out."

 

"I know."

 

Jensen paused and his eyebrows knitted together. "We going to do anything about it?"

 

"Well, yea. I was going to ask you to dinner tonight."

 

"Really?" Jensen asked, his face lighting up. 

 

"Yea, now go upstairs and get ready. Our reservation is at seven."

 

He smiled and said, "You knew I was going to say something, didn't you?"

 

Jared just smiled and nodded his head.


End file.
